


Mine Tonight

by Varewulf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: As Adults, F/F, Fluff, Yohane - Freeform, Yuri, moving together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: The day for Yohane and Ruby moving together has finally arrived, and at the end of it they settle down for some tired cuddling.





	Mine Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> The entire original idea for this fic was just that one line of "You are mine tonight". Of which I thought "that's a really good line!" followed by "but what's it going to be about?" It took a little while to figure out how to make a story out of it. I decided to go back to my roots.
> 
> My very first Love Live Sunshine fic was YohaRuby, so I figured it might be time to revisit that. Back then the reason for that ship was simply that it was much easier to come up with an interesting story for such a drama-prone pairing. This was before S2 happened, so at the time I had RubyMaru as my main ship, but I couldn't come up with an interesting idea for them. But the idea for a YohaRuby story came so easily it almost wrote itself. Yohane lends herself so well to drama and angst.
> 
> You can consider this a spiritual sequel, though if you go back, and read that original story and its follow-up now, you might be shocked by how much my writing has changed. I had a different style back then, and less experience, so I keep thinking of how I would have done things differently if I was to write it today. But if I go down that rabbit-hole, I'll just spend all my time rewriting fics, rather than make new ones. And I think that's probably a waste of time.
> 
> Deciding on the setting took a few iterations. I played with ideas of them still being in high school, it being part of a confession, or a few other things. But making it a moving together story felt like a nice homage/tribute to my old story. And I like the idea of Ruby being lead/top in a relationship, as you might have also seen in my RubyLeah fics, so I kept that part. While I intend this story to be able to stand on its own, in my mind it's absolutely a sequel to that old story.

Yohane looked up at the red-haired, green-eyed seductress on top of her.

"You are mine tonight, Yohane~."

* * *

"That's the last box," the person from the moving company said as they put it down on top of another box, as there wasn't a lot of room to spare.

"Thank you," Ruby said, and saw the movers out.

Yohane plopped down on the couch. "Finally..." she said with a deep sigh. It had been a long day.

"Hey, we still need to unpack," Ruby said as she came back from the front door.

"Eh, the furniture is in place. The rest can wait," Yohane said, waving dismissively. "My poor wings need rest."

Ruby let out a sigh, but soon enough she was sitting on the couch next to Yohane. "You make a compelling argument," she said, and leaned her head against Yohane's.

All the boxes were located behind them, since the couch was facing the window, so they didn't have to be reminded of them. Instead they could watch the view. They could see the sky changing colour as the sun wasn't too far from setting. It really had been a long day.

"Can you believe it? Our own place," Ruby said after they'd been sitting in a silence a little while.

"Not really," Yohane admitted. "I keep expecting to wake up, as if this is a mere dream. Stuck with the thought that there's no way I'm this lucky." Her tone was humorous, though, and her hand found its way around Ruby's. She could always tell that was real.

"Hey, your bad luck ended after you started dating _me_ ," Ruby said playfully, and squeezed Yohane's hand in return.

"Are you forgetting I lost one of our sets of keys just last week?" Yohane said wryly.

Ruby giggled. "Hey, we found it again. And even if we hadn't, we would have still had my set. You'd just had to have become a stay-at-home wife," she teased.

"What?" Yohane glanced towards Ruby.

"You'd do all the chores, and make me dinner every day."

Yohane chuckled. "You'd really risk my cooking every day?" she asked, playing along.

"Hey, I like your cooking," Ruby insisted.

"You've just gotten used to it," Yohane said. Her cheeks felt a little warm, as she was still happy to hear it.

"Speaking of, what do we do for food tonight?" Ruby asked.

"Takeout," Yohane answered immediately.

"Sounds good," Ruby concurred. She pulled her legs up on the couch, and gazed out the window again.

"It's a nice place," Yohane said after another short silence.

"Yeah. And it'll be nice being able to see Dia more often again," Ruby commented. It hadn't been a hard requirement, but Ruby had wanted to move somewhere not too far from where Dia had moved to.

"Oh, right." Yohane had almost forgotten that part.

"Hey, Dia loves you, you know," Ruby said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll just never forget how she hunted me down to make me apologise after hurting you," Yohane said. It felt like ages ago now, yet she could still remember it like it was yesterday. "Traumatised my poor, blackened soul, it did," she joked.

"Aw, poor baby." Ruby kissed Yohane on the cheek. "Well, she doesn't love you as much as I do. I love you more than anyone else!"

"I know~," Yohane said.

"And?"

"And what?" Yohane tried to stay serious, but Ruby started to pout, and she broke into a giggle fit. "Alright, alright. I love you too." She reached up, and booped Ruby's nose.

"You're the worst," Ruby said, and nuzzled against Yohane's neck. "But... you smell good."

"Eh? I can't imagine I smell of much besides sweat and cardboard," Yohane said. They had loaded the truck this morning, driven here, put in the furniture, and unloaded all the boxes.

"Nuh-uh... you smell like you~," Ruby said softly, and kissed just below Yohane's ear.

Yohane squeaked, and soon found herself pushed over onto her back, with a hungry girlfriend kissing her passionately. After the kiss ended, she looked up at the red-haired, green-eyed seductress on top of her.

"You are mine tonight, Yohane~." A look of mischief glinted in Ruby's eyes.

 _Hot_ , was the first thought that entered Yohane's mind. She smiled, and reached up to stroke Ruby's soft cheek. "Silly. I'm yours every night~."

"Mmm~." Ruby nuzzled her cheek against the hand. "Well, I've been waiting for this all day," she said with a grin. "So I hope you're ready."

"Eheh... please go easy on me, Ruby-sama." Yohane was only half joking.


End file.
